Carolyn Shepard (MR)
} - Adult= } }} |caption1= |homeworld=Earth |born=February 14, 2196 Huerta Memorial Hospital, Presidium Commmons, Presidium, the Citadel |birth_name=Carolyn Rose Shepard |died= |nickname(s)=Carrie (by her brother) Munchkin (by her father) |class= |rank(s)= |age=2-15 (Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy) |species=Human |gender=Female |height=Between 3' 1" and 4' 6" (93-137.2 cm) (child) 5' 11" (180.3 cm) (teen) |weight=70 lbs. (32 kg) (child) 158 lbs. (72 kg) (teen) |blood_type=B+ |hair_color=Dark brown |eye_color=Brown |skin_color=Light |cybernetics= |parents=John Shepard (Father) Ashley Williams (Mother) |siblings=Kaidan Shepard (Brother) David Shepard (Brother) Ethan Shepard (Brother) |relatives=General Williams † (Great-Grandfather) Mr. Williams † (Grandfather) Mrs. Williams (Grandmother) Abby Williams (Aunt) Lynn Williams (Aunt) Sarah Williams (Aunt) Levi Shepard (Nephew) Leanne Shepard (Niece) |status=Alive |alignment=Lawful Good |voiced_by='Tia Ballard' (child) Elise Baughman (teen) |portrayed_by='Bianca Kajlich' (teen) |era(s)=Post-Reaper War era |occupation=Student • model • actress • fashion designer • singer-songwriter • dancer • philanthropist |notable_facts= |affiliation= |mentors=John Shepard (informal) |apprentices= }} Carolyn Shepard is the youngest child of John Shepard and Ashley Williams and their only daughter. Like her brothers, she grew up in a life of great privilege and affluence because of her relationship to her famous father. 'Background' 'Early life' Born on the Citadel three years after Ethan, six from David and nine from Kaidan, Carolyn is the youngest child and only daughter of retired Admiral John Shepard and his wife Captain Ashley Williams. On one snowy morning, Carolyn and her brothers rushed to greet their mother who came home for shore leave, excitedly asking her to play with them. 'A Hero's Legacy' 'The Scarlet Festival' Several years later, when classes at school were dismissed for the holiday, Carolyn happily greeted her older brothers Kaidan, David and Ethan upon their return home. While David and Ethan brushed her off, Kaidan was the only one who acknowledged and thanked her. Soon, she and her brothers are warmly greeted by their maternal grandmother. When the household receives a holo-vid from their mother, they were ecstatic to learn she was coming home for shore leave. 'Great Galactic War' In 2198 CE, the Great Galactic War broke out. Concerned with the safety of their children, both John and Ashley sent Carolyn and her brothers to live with their grandmother. 'Rise to fame' From 2209 to 2211, Carolyn appeared in the show Breaking Point where she portrayed Amy Collins, a rebellious poverty-stricken girl from the slums of Earth. Upon blossoming into a young fifteen-year-old, she auditioned for and won the lead role of Madeline Victoire, an aspiring singer, in Blasto 12: The New Frontier while still enrolled in high school. The Blasto franchise was Carolyn's first major vidmaking role. She was nominated for the Galactic Video Music Awards ― Best New Artist for her debut album Never Too Late. At the award ceremony, Carolyn sang four songs on the soundtrack, including "We Are One" and "You Will Always Be Part Of Me". 'Personality and traits' 'Childhood' Carolyn is a sweet, considerate child as shown when she presented her paintings to her parents, hoping they would like them. She also cares about her older brothers, especially Kaidan, and vice versa. When Kaidan was bedridden after getting the flu, Carolyn stayed by her brother's bedside, doing her best to apply cold washcloths on his forehead to bring his temperature down and feeding him vegetable soup. Carolyn is very close to her parents, as she warmly addresses them as "Mama" and "Papa". Unlike David and Ethan, yet nearly similar to Kaidan, she takes more after her father being patient, supportive, and understanding of her often-absent mother and her military duties, but yearns for her to be home at times. 'Early Adulthood' As a teenager, Carolyn grows to be mature, dedicated to her career and assertive of her femininity. She is shown to be very witty, usually teasing her brothers, apart of being happy and easy-going. In addition, Carolyn is practical, down to earth with strong ideas about right and wrong. She is orderly, organized, systematic and controlled, and once committed ― she employs decisive and methodical steps to problems solving, without giving up easily. Though Carolyn has no interest in military service like her brothers and detests violence in general, she is more than capable of defending herself if need be. Carolyn is shown to dote on her niece and nephew Leanne and Levi, gushing over them whenever they came to visit the Shepard apartment. She is blessed with musical talent, as well as in the visual and performing arts. However, her creativity may well be suppressed due to her willingness to sacrifice or her inability to fully appreciate her own talents. This is not to say that Carolyn cannot excel in these areas; on the contrary, she has the talent, and with effort she can make a success in a number of artistic fields. Carolyn came out as pansexual when she was 14 during an interview with Citadel NewsNet. She said she initially feared her family's reaction, but wept tears of joy when they became her strongest supporters. Appearance Carolyn bears a strong resemblance to her mother Ashley, having her dark chocolate brown hair that is preferably kept down, brown eyes and a light skin complexion. She also inherited Ashley's face and mouth. As a teenager, Carolyn has noticeably grown to be rather beautiful, tall, graceful, and more feminine than her mother. 'Filmography' 'Film' *2211: Blasto 12: The New Frontier (as Madeline Victoire) *2211: Eluna (as Jasmine Alvarez) 'Documentaries' *2211: I Should Go: An Inside Look into the First Human Spectre 'Television' *2209–2211: Breaking Point (as Amy Collins) 'Publications' *''What It's Like Having Shepard As My Dad'' *''Shedding Tears For The Helpless'' *''Do Something About It!'' 'Discography' *''Never Too Late'' (2211) *''Carrie'' (2212) 'Appearances in other media' *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' (First appearance) 'Quotes' |-|Spoken by Carolyn= ''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy '''Child:' *''(to her father)'' "Next time can we come here with big brother?" Teen: *"I've got a lot of record companies offering me these special deals, and vidmakers wanting me to star in their movies. I'll admit it's rather stressful, considering my last name, but it keeps me busy." *''(about Levi and Leanne)'' "Just the thought of seeing something happen to my darling little nephew and niece, fills me with worry and dread. They're so adorable and so sweet!" |-|Spoken about Carolyn= ''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy 'Ashley Williams' *(as a child)'' "Most people say my little girl looks a lot like me. Hell, I'll bet she'll be a grew beauty once she grows up." |-|Conversations= Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Legends articles Category:Shepard family Category:Siblings Category:Williams family Category:Children Category:A Hero's Legacy